


Thank You

by lesyeuxverts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, HP: EWE, M/M, Mild D/s, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesyeuxverts/pseuds/lesyeuxverts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That was a rather extravagant thank-you, Mr. Potter. I daresay that your gratitude is out of proportion to the–"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You

There was nothing that a dead man couldn't do, and so Severus Snape slipped into the Ministry on the night of the Gala Ball, unseen by the rich and famous and unnoticed by the servants and the house elves. He wore his usual black and blended perfectly into the shadows. No one stopped him.  
  
He fingered the scars on his neck as he waited behind the dais. The Minister made a long-winded speech, and Severus watched Harry Potter – a flash of darkness in the crowd of peacock-bright colors. Harry Potter, at least, had not forgotten those who had fallen in the last battle.  
  
Potter took his award with the appropriate solemnity, but when he turned to address the crowd, Severus moved. He turned his back on the crowds and the champagne and the gaiety. Lily's boy had survived – it was time for Severus to leave.  
  
Harry Potter had a different opinion, it seemed. He closed his mouth – it was as though he had forgotten his speech, and the gleaming, glittering crowd faltered in their applause. Severus froze, but it was too late – Harry had seen him. He bolted from the dais and pursued Severus into the gardens, catching him by the arm and halting his flight.  
  
They crashed into the rosebushes. Severus's heart was in his throat, blocking the flow of air to his lungs. He swallowed hard, and wrenched his arm out of Harry's grasp. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"You're _alive_." Potter's voice was hushed, almost reverent, and he touched Severus as though he were something holy. He pressed his fingers against Severus's cheeks, and pulled him down for a kiss.  
  
Severus tore himself away, spinning around and shoving Potter into the rosebush. "I ask again – what is the meaning of this, Mr. Potter?"  
  
The thorns tore at Potter's clothing and he sucked on a pricked finger as he stumbled out of the bush, giving Severus a hurt look. His mouth moved on his finger, sucking it to ease the sting – only to ease the sting, Severus told himself. It was not a blatant sexual display.  
  
He didn't have the time for a breath before Harry was pressed against him again, advancing on him until they both stumbled up against the marble fountain. Severus sat down hard on the fountain's edge, pulling Harry with him, and Harry clung to him. "I never thought that I'd see you alive again."  
  
The lights gleamed in the Ministry behind them, casting fairy-shadows over the lawn – champagne-gold, blue and green, a kaleidoscope of colors that whirled as the music began.   
  
"You should be in there," Severus said. "With them."  
  
"I should be out here with you – the real hero." Harry kissed him again, and it took a moment before Severus could resist. Harry's lips were sweet and warm. He shifted, climbing onto Severus's lap. He was warm in Severus's arms, a real, warm weight, and Severus had been cold for so long–   
  
He pushed Harry away. "You can't mean to tell me that you've been harboring a ridiculous schoolboy crush on your old Potions Professor – on the greasy, hook-nosed bastard who–"  
  
Harry cut him off with a kiss, and Severus pushed him away again, pushing him to his feet and away from the fountain. "Or on your charming, sympathetic Half-Blood Prince, some sort of teenage idol that you–"  
  
Instead of kissing him this time, Harry began to unbutton Severus's robe, working his fingers under the fabric to trace looping patterns on his flesh. Severus sucked in a deep breath and moved quickly, trapping Harry's hand over his beating heart.   
  
"And you can't expect me to take this as some sort of pity fuck, because–"  
  
"No, I don't," Harry said, nibbling on Severus's collarbone between words. He planted kisses along the lines of the scars on Severus's neck, and then moved up to look him in the face. "But I do expect you to believe that I want to bed an incredibly sexy, heroic man who has saved my life more times than I can count."  
  
With that, Harry pulled Severus down to the ground, crushing the grass beneath them. He kissed Severus hard, stealing his breath – their bodies were pressed close together, and Severus rolled his hips, feeling Harry's hard cock against his.   
  
The music drifting over from the ballroom ended, and a new waltz began just as Harry finished unfastening the last of Severus's buttons. His mouth began to move over Severus's skin, discovering each inch as it was exposed, and Severus arched up into his touch. He caught Harry, pulling him back up for a kiss, and rolled over, pinning Harry to the ground. "Did you have some delusions about who would be in control during this little tryst, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry moaned. "Oh, fuck – please, sir. That professor voice … please."  
  
"Am I given to understand that you wish me to talk you to orgasm, Mr. Potter?" Belying his words, Severus worked his hands down Harry's body, popping buttons as he went. He bared Harry's skin to the night air, and kissed it where it pebbled from the cold.   
  
"No – fuck, touch me, please." There was almost a whine in Harry's voice.   
  
Severus laughed, bending down to kiss him again. "Make up your mind, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry looked up at him, his bright green eyes hidden by fogged-up glasses, and his lips swollen from Severus's kisses. "It isn't just this," he said. "It's not just gratitude, it's – Professor – we're the same, you and I."  
  
Be that as it may, Severus kissed him hard enough to make him forget romantic nonsense. "Make your choice," he said, his voice raspy from overuse. He'd not spoken this much since Nagini's bite. "How would you like me to take you, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry was squirming under him, and he reached up to pull Severus down for another kiss. It was sweeter than the others had been, not fraught with a struggle for control. "I want you to take me here," he said. "On the ground wet with dew – here, where anyone coming out of the Gala could see us. I want to feel your cock in me and to hear you talking dirty to me, loud enough for anyone to hear. I want –"  
  
Not waiting for him to finish, Severus grasped his wand and Banished Harry's clothing. "Is this how you'd like them to see you, Mr. Potter? Bare and wanton, begging for my touch?"  
  
"Fuck, yes."   
  
Harry writhed under Severus's touches, turning his head to catch Severus's hand. He caught Severus's fingers between his lips, his tongue outlining them each in turn as he sucked on them. In the half-light, his eyes gleamed as he turned back to Severus, leaving his fingers warm and tingling in the night air. "Fuck me, Professor," he breathed. "Please."  
  
Severus turned him over and smacked him on the arse – just once, but the sound of his palm on Harry's bare flesh was loud enough to carry to the ballroom. "You're far too demanding for such a poor student," he said. "After your poor performance in my classroom–"  
  
"Yes," Harry said, wriggling his arse at Severus and looking back over his shoulder at him. " _Please._ "   
  
Taking his wand and tapping it against Harry's vertebrae, Severus paused and took a deep breath, controlling himself. He would make the most of this unexpected gift, wring every possible drop of pleasure out of it…  
  
He smacked Harry's arse again when Harry reached back and tried to touch him. "Pay attention," he said. "If you demonstrate that you have learned my lessons, _then_ you will deserve a thorough fucking. Not before."  
  
Harry whimpered at the sound of his voice, and Severus touched the tip of his wand to Harry's skin once more. He whispered spells in a voice too soft for Harry to hear and then demanded that he learn them, letter-perfect.   
  
"You've always been lax when it comes to the application of theoretical principles," Severus said, repeating the spell that set the tip of his wand vibrating. He ran it over Harry's skin, chuckling when Harry arched into the touch. "You would never imagine, for instance–"  
  
He paused, enjoying the soft sounds that Harry made. It was the work of a moment to prompt him to turn onto his back, and the work of several moments to kiss him senseless.   
  
" _Aquamenti,_ " Severus whispered, and followed it with an immediate freezing spell. He caught the ice cube on the tip of his wand and ran it over Harry's skin, rubbing it over his nipples and letting the trail of melting droplets pool in Harry's navel. Severus dipped his head to taste them, and Harry moaned. "Please – fuck, Professor, I'm going to come if you keep doing that–"  
  
Severus kissed him, whispering another spell. He bound Harry's cock and balls with the conjured leather cock-ring and drew back to give him a professorial glare. "You'll come when I tell you to come and no sooner," he said. "Is that clear, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry took a deep, ragged breath. "Yes, sir." He reached for Severus again, pulling him closer and holding him tight.  
  
Waiting for Harry to regain his control, Severus calmed his own heartbeat. He'd restrain himself – with this treasure offered to him, he'd take his time, and Harry would taste all the sweeter when Severus had him at last.  
  
Kiss after kiss – to his neck, his collarbone, his nipples – Severus held still and endured them. At last he rolled over, pinning Harry to the ground again. "You were always an infuriating student … too independent and adventurous by half," he said, letting a growl enter his voice. The dark deep tones of his voice, pitched to intimidate or arouse, hadn't been the same since the snakebite, but Harry reacted all the same, reaching up to kiss him.  
  
"Please–"   
  
All of Harry's flesh was spread out for Severus, ready for his touch – Harry reacted to every caress, and Severus delighted in the power that was offered to him. He rolled Harry over, swatting his arse again, and pressed his body against Harry's. They fit together, nestled together like that, and Severus's height was an advantage for once.   
  
He nipped Harry's earlobe and whispered in his ear. "Is this how you want them to see you? Do you want them all to know that their boy savior is nothing more than a wanton, needy thing? Do you want them to see you begging for my touch?"  
  
Harry was humping the ground, trying to gain some friction against the hillocks of grass, but Severus stilled him with a touch. "What is it that you want, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"You," Harry managed to say, his breath coming in short pants as he tried to arch his back and rub himself off. "Please, Professor. Please fuck me."   
  
Severus bit his lower lip, pressing himself against Harry. He was hard, his cock pressed against Harry's arse – but he would restrain himself and make the pleasure all the sweeter. He planted matching kisses on Harry's shoulder blades, grazing the skin with his teeth and leaving faint red marks there.   
  
He brushed the tip of his wand along the lines of Harry's back, painting angel wings on his smooth skin and tracing the shape of each vertebra. The ice melted, water pooling in the small of Harry's back, and Severus switched his wand to vibrate again as he bent to lap up the cool water.   
  
Harry yelped when the tip of the wand touched his arse, and Severus froze. He leaned over to kiss the back of Harry's neck. "Have you never done this before?"  
  
"Professor – fuck!" Harry yelped as Severus nipped his neck. Severus traced the bite with his tongue, soothing the hurt, and Harry sighed, leaning into his touch.   
  
He looked over his shoulder at Severus. "Teach me," he said, punctuating each word with a kiss. "Teach me this as you taught me everything else."  
  
"I taught you very little during your academic career at Hogwarts." Severus found it hard to keep his voice steady – he balanced himself on Harry, one hand flat on his back. He rubbed it in reassuring circles, and Harry looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"You taught me how to be brave, how to do the right thing, how to–"  
  
"Fine," Severus said, shutting him up with a kiss. Harry moaned as Severus slipped the tip of the wand into his arse, casting a non-verbal lubrication spell to ease the way.  
  
The music had paused but the waltzing began again, and the sound of the water falling in the fountain remained constant. Severus kissed Harry's back, going down from the nape of his neck, vertebra by vertebra, until he reached the top of his arse. "Is _this_ how you want them to see you?" he asked.  
  
"Oh fuck, fuck, yes," Harry said, rolling his hips as Severus twisted his wand, sliding it deeper into him.   
  
Harry was his now, marked with this first time more surely than the marks that Severus could have made with his fingers or his teeth. No bruise, no scar – Harry was his without them. Severus pulled the wand out and didn't wait for Harry's response. He bent down, licking circles around Harry's hole, and Harry gave a startled whine, bucking against him. "What–"  
  
Severus used his hands to position Harry, spreading his legs and reaching under him to stroke his cock, while he leaned in further, licking and slurping at Harry's entrance. He tasted the warm, musky scent of Harry and hummed, grinning as he heard Harry shout. "Oh Professor, oh fuck, oh please–"  
  
"They'll hear you," Severus said, pausing long enough to taunt Harry. "They'll all come running and see their savior spread out like this, sweaty and shaking, needing my touch to come–" He reached down to finger the leather cock-ring, and Harry whined, thrusting into his hand.  
  
"No," Severus said, "no, you'll wait. You'll come when I tell you to, you'll–"  
  
"Fuck," Harry said, twisting around to grab Severus. He crushed their mouths together. "Please – oh fuck, please, just do it, just let me come, please."  
  
With a spurt of undirected magic, he managed to Banish his clothing and unfasten the rest of Severus's buttons. " _Please_ ," he said, reaching down and holding himself open for Severus.  
  
It was an irresistible temptation – if there was anything that Severus could have resisted, it was not Harry Potter, pleading and desperate like this. Severus summoned another palmful of lubrication, slicking his cock, and then he sank into Harry inch by inch. He patted and stroked Harry, soothing him as he cried out.  
  
"Fuck, don't stop, more–"  
  
Severus gritted his teeth, biting his lower lip. He was barely able to hold back now – Harry was tight around him, his face was contorted with sheer pleasure as he moved, grabbing Severus's shoulders and thrusting against him.   
  
"I need you," Harry whispered against Severus's neck. _We're the same, you and I._  
  
He couldn't hold back then. Severus fucked Harry with long hard strokes, driving into him and kissing him with every breath. Harry clutched at him, his fingernails raking Severus's shoulders, and he mewled when Severus changed the angle of his strokes, raking against Harry's prostrate.   
  
" _Please_ –"  
  
"They'll see you like this, the Minister and all the elite of wizarding Britain." Severus stopped to catch his breath and make a last attempt at hanging onto his self-control. "They'll come out of the ballroom at the end of the dance and see you like this, see me fucking you like this…"  
  
He caught his breath and fucked Harry harder, reaching between them to fumble at the leather cock-ring. "They'll see me fucking you like this, they'll see the face that you make when you come … come for me, Harry."  
  
" _Professor_ –"  
  
Harry spasmed around him, his muscles clenching around Severus as he came and came and came. His fingers clenched on Severus's shoulders, his nails digging in hard enough to leave bruises, and he was Severus's – at that moment, he belonged to Severus and no one else, and with that thrill, Severus fucked him and came with him. It was perfect and beyond perfect.  
  
The rustle of sound from the ballroom, the soft liquid notes of the orchestra and the click-click of heels on the marble floor, resumed with a new waltz as Severus recovered. He kissed Harry's sweaty forehead and raised himself up on his elbows.   
  
Harry reached up to brush a strand of hair away from Severus's face and then pulled him back down for a kiss. "Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Holding him closer, Harry rolled over and shifted until they lay face to face, cheek to cheek. "I just wanted to say … thank you."  
  
"That was a rather extravagant thank-you, Mr. Potter. I daresay that your gratitude is out of proportion to the–"  
  
"And I'm glad you're alive," Harry said. "And I'd like to do that again sometime, in a real bed, and without the audience – not that I object to exhibitionism, per se, but I could go for the rest of my life without thinking about certain people seeing me like that, and–"  
  
"Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry was warm in Severus's arms, a heat that staved off the night chill and made his heart beat faster. A man that should have been dead could do worse than to accept _this_ , if it were on offer.   
  
Severus Snape could have done much worse than this. He tightened his arms around Harry and leaned in for another kiss. "A hundred points to Gryffindor," he said in his best professor voice.


End file.
